Simplicity Can't Even Describe It
by neo91
Summary: Why's Sakura in sucha a bad mood? And how can Naruto help? Better Summary inside. NaruSaku Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Her parents are dead and he's there to comfort her. But if it wasn't supposed to mean anything than why is she falling for him? Sasuke and Sakura a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did all you people who don't like grammar mistakes would hate me.

A/N- Ok, this story has been bouncing through my head for weeks. I got to get it out so here it is.

Chapter 1:

Sakura downed the last drink of her 5th beer. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were getting drunk so why shouldn't she? Besides, it's not like it happens all that often with her.

Surprisingly she wasn't getting drunk though. Sure a bit tipsy but not drunk.

'Dammit!' she cursed silently. She raised her hand for the bartender to bring her another drink but before he could notice her, a strange man came up, setting

a beer in front of her, pulling her hand down gently.

" Here," he said in a rich voice, "I took the liberty of buying you another drink."

"Thanks, but I don't take charity," she said, raising her hand again.

He pulled her hand down again but this time more firmly. "Look, I'm sure you can always repay me by buying me a drink sometime."

She jerked her hand out of his grasp. "Look bud. I'm not interested so buzz off," she growled.

He tried reaching for her shoulder but before he could even touch her she had spun on her seat and grabbed his wrist, twisting it to where he either had to turn around or

have his wrist be broken. He turned like she knew he would.

"Guys like you are the reason I became a ninja," she hissed in his ear, "You sneak something like GHB in a girls drink just so you can have a few free thrills."

She kicked him in the ass, causing him to fall to his knees. "Now get out of here," she said loudly so everyone could here, "No bartender wants a rapist in their bar."

He turned around and glared at her, rubbing his wrist. "I don't know how you knew about the GHB but I'll get you," he hissed.

"We'd like to see you try."

The man looked up to see all 3 of her teammates standing in front of him. Terror filled his eyes. Everyone knew they had a tendency to be protective of her.

"Leave him alone you three," she sighed, "I had it covered."

Naruto smiled. "I know! I saw it all from my chair. Defiantly glad you're on our side," he joked.

Sasuke picked the man up by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the room towards the door. "You don't listen very well," he sneered, "The girl told you to leave."

Sakura was glad she had finally gotten over Sasuke. He was too much like a brother now for her to date anyways.

Kakashi disappeared, leaving a small puff of smoke and reappeared right behind the man. Apparently it was his turn to 'dog' him.

"If I see you bugging this girl or in this bar again," he warned, picking him up by his shirt and walking towards the door, "I'll personally put you in jail."

With that he threw him out the door.

The man quickly jumped from the ground, spinning on his heel to glare at not the men but at her.

'I'll get you,' he mouthed. Then he turned and ran.

"Yea! That's right! Run you chicken!" Naruto yelled out the door. He turned from the door; those cerulean blue eyes pulling up as he smiled.

'God those eyes are beautiful,' she thought. She shook her head in disbelief. 'Where'd that come from?'

All 3 of the men walked over to her.

"How did you know there was GHB in that beer?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't," she said turning on her chair again.

Kakashi turned the chair so she was facing them again. "I know you knew cause you did something. I felt your chakra spike as he set it in front of you," he said, leaning on

the arms of the chair.

She sighed. "I can't tell you. Tsunade made me promise not to tell," she said standing up, making Kakashi stand up strait.

"That old hag?" Naruto said. He never did have any respect for the new Hokage. She did take the job he wanted after all.

"Yes 'that old hag.'" she said with a little hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Something's wrong," Sasuke observed.

"Nothing wrong now will you all move? I want to leave," she snapped.

They all parted and let her pass. She felt a little bad about snapping at them like that but not enough for her to apologize.

She walked out of the bar very distracted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto watched as she walked out of the bar. He too had been drinking, just like the rest of their team, so he was a bit tipsy but he still had his wits about him.

"I'll see you guys later," he said, punching each of them in the shoulder. He then ran out the door of the bar, running in the direction of Sakura's house. He ran until he caught up to her, (even though that didn't take that long).

He saw that her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked.

She spun around. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You have a lovely way of greeting people," he said, still worrying about the tears that covered her face, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Tears began streaming down her face again. "Oh Naruto!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.

He held her and let her cry, stroking her hair and making soothing noises.

After several minutes of crying and a soon tear soaked shirt, Sakura pushed away from him.

"Naruto, have you gone to talk to Tsunade-sama any time recently?" she asked, wiping away the tears.

He looked confused. "No. Why?"

"I suggest you do." And then she left him to watch her walk away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- Ok, I know it's short but I kinda lost track of how I wanted this story to go so… right. R&R please.

Neo


	2. Authoress Note

Authoress note-

Well I'm sorry to all of my faithful reviewers. My computer got some virus and I lost everything. All my soon to be update stories, all my new stories…T.T It makes me sad but I don't know how long it will be till I get another computer to start again. (The old one is Kaput… the virus completely destroyed everything… ) I might be able to try on my grandparents computer but after I got a virus on mine my grandpa is kinda picky about were I go online… I hope you'll all bear with me and let's all hope I get to type some more soon… It's driving me insane to not update my stories when I have all of these ideas in my head…T.T

Neo91


End file.
